


his shirt

by kay_emm_gee



Series: in the span of a heartbeat (flash fics) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke was wearing Bellamy's tan shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his shirt

**Author's Note:**

> five sentence prompt challenge

**Clarke was wearing Bellamy's tan shirt.**

The rest of the camp noticed immediately, as the girl in question had intended.

Everyone knew now, about him and her, about what they were to each other. There was no taking it back. 

“Really?” He murmured as he pressed a smiling kiss (their first public kiss) to her temple. “This is how you wanted to do it?”

Clarke just shrugged, leaning into his side and his warmth. “How would you have done it?”

She barely heard him chuckle before his hands stuck around her and tipped her deeply backwards. His mouth coming down teasingly, proudly, pointedly on hers muffled her gasp, and she had to resist moaning at the way his melodramatic embrace was causing her to burn up on the inside.

“That’s how I would’ve done it,” he said smugly when they were upright again, both of their cheeks blooming red, equal parts from joy and desire.


End file.
